Question: Solve for $x$ : $7 = \dfrac{x}{5}$
Multiply both sides by $5$ $ 7 {\cdot 5} = \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $35 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5}$ $x = 35$